


My Winter Falcon

by Aendrax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Smut, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: Requested by brightlycoloredteacups on tumblr. My first attempt.





	My Winter Falcon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightlycoloredteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/gifts).



> Requested by brightlycoloredteacups on tumblr. My first attempt.

Sam and Bucky had been gone for nearly two months and you were miserable. It was always lonely when they **both** left for a mission. You had begged Steve relentlessly to let at least one of them stay, but he said it wasn’t possible. It wasn’t that you care for one more than the other, you just couldn’t stand being alone. People didn’t seem to understand how your relationship worked, but it worked for the three of you. _How can you love them both equally? They’re two completely different people._ The three of you didn’t care to explain it to them, it wasn’t anyone else’s business. The three of you were happy and that’s all that mattered.

They texted, called, and sent funny videos to you while they were gone, but it didn’t make you miss them any less. You had stayed in bed today, not having anything to do. It was your day off, and you decided to treat yourself to sleeping in. You slept so heavily that you hadn’t heard your phone go off, but when you woke you saw a voicemail from them and eagerly you played the message on your phone.

_“Hey, it’s Sam-“_

_“I’m here too! Sam’s hogging the phone.”_

_“Just back up a minute. I’m trying to leave a message (Y/N) is still asleep.”_

_“Give me the phone.”_ There was nothing but the sound of rustling and you knew they were fighting over the phone.

 _“We’ll be back tonight!”_ They both yelled before the message ended. You laughed to yourself at the two of them. It got like that when you guys were a part for long periods of time, always worst when they were gone together. They always said you were the foundation to the whole relationship, but you didn’t feel that way. To you, they were your rocks, and they kept you grounded.

You spent the rest of your day cleaning up the house and making sure everything was nice and perfect for them. You even went out and ordered take out as part of your traditional ‘welcome home’ celebration. Whenever someone came back from a mission, it was noodles, dumpling, pot stickers, and wine. You sat waiting for them all night, going through the entire bottle of wine. You looked over at the clock and saw that it was past 1am. Tears formed in your eyes, but you took in a deep breath and quickly wiped them away. You grabbed your phone and dialed Steve.

 _“It’s Rogers. You know what to do.”_ You grumbled as you were sent straight to voicemail and waited for the beep.

 _“Steve, it’s (Y/N). If you don’t get my boys home soon, I will come down there and teach you a lesson.”_ You wished it was the old days where you could slam the phone down, but you settled for aggressively pressing the “end” button on the screen. You put the take out in the fridge, turned off the light, and headed to bed. You grabbed one of your favorite shirts from both of their dresser and curled up with them in your arms feeling comforted by their smell.

\--

There was an aching pleasurable feeling coursing through you. You were starting to wake and you went to rub your thighs together to get the aching feeling to go away. There was a familiar feel of hands stopping you. Your eyes shot open and you saw Sam and Bucky on either side of you smirking mischievously. You looked down at yourself, seeing that they had already stripped you naked. The wetness between your legs let you know they had been teasing you while you slept.

 _“Lay down doll.”_ Bucky whispered.

 _“We need to apologize for being late baby.”_ Sam chimed in. You went to say something, but they both quickly put a finger to your lips and then winked at each other. Bucky nodded to Sam and he slowly started to decent kissing your chest and stomach as he made his way down. You bit your lip in anticipation of him hitting your center.

Bucky’s hand moved from your thigh to your cheek and he began to kiss you tenderly as Sam began licking your aching bud. You moaned into Bucky’s mouth as Sam brought you to the brink of your release. You pulled away from Bucky and pressed your head down against the pillow shutting your eyes tightly with moans escaping your lips. You could hear Bucky chuckle before he grabbed your breast and began playing with your erect nipple with his tongue. They knew how to get you to release quickly, but you tried to hold back. You gripped the sheets tightly and they both increased the speed of their tongues on your nipples and clit.

 _“Oh!”_ You called out unable to say anything else as you felt your release come. You opened your eyes slowly and saw them both smiling at you.

 _“What about Buck?”_ Sam asked with a raised brow.

 _“My turn.”_ Bucky responded and he quickly switched places with Sam. Sam came up and kissed you and you tasted yourself on his lips. Bucky pushed a couple of fingers into you which caused you to gasp.

 _“She got a little tight on us Sam.”_ Bucky purred against your center and slowly licked your clit. It was still very sensitive from Sam.

 _“Careful Buck, you don’t want her to cum too soon.”_ Bucky nodded as Sam’s words and slowly moved his fingers in and out of you. Sam began kissing and nibbling at your neck, his fingers playing with your nipples. After a few minutes, Bucky began to increase his speed and you laid with your eyes shut tightly and moans leaving your mouth. You came quickly and a shiver ran through your body. You let out a deep sigh and a smile was stuck on your face. You heard the two of them high five and you laughed.

 _“Lay with me.”_ You commanded and they obeyed. You could feel the both of them stiff and hard against your legs. You reached into both of their pants and began stroking them. They both began to grunt.

Bucky removed your hand from his length and you knew what that meant; it was Sam’s turn to be first. The three of you always knew to take turns in who came first. You let go of Sam next and smiled at him. They both quickly removed their pants and their dicks were out, fully hard. You straddled Sam and Bucky helped guide him inside of you. You took in a sharp breath and Bucky was behind you gently kissing your shoulders and neck.

_“Breathe doll, take him in. Let him know how good he feels.”_

_“Sam..”_ You breathed as you began to ride him. Sam’s hands went to your hips helping guide you and helped increased the speed of your thrusts. Bucky stepped off the bed, allowing Sam to have more room stroking himself as he watched…he always liked to watch. Sam quickly wrapped his arms around you and you were on your back again. He pushed himself inside of you hard and fast.

 _“Give it to her Sam.”_ Bucky commanded as he stroked himself faster. Sam was pumping in and out of you so fast you couldn’t keep your eyes open. With his free hand Bucky turned your head and your eyes were on Sam. _“Call his name while you cum. We wanna hear you.”_

 _“S-Sa-Sam! I’m coming! Oh God! S-Sam!”_ You screamed as Sam pushed himself deep and hard into you once more. You felt him spill inside of you and he stayed still for a moment, he twitched inside of you before collapsing on you and kissing the skin on your chest. You were sweating, but you knew you weren’t done. Bucky came onto the bed and turned you over. He picked up your hips, having your ass in the air, and pushed your face into the mattress. You were excited and ready.

In on hard thrust, he pushed himself inside of you. You let out a loud moan and picked your head up, but Sam forcefully pushed your head down.

 _“Uh-uh. You know better, don’t you baby?”_ You looked over at Sam and nodded as Bucky pumped away. _“Open your mouth.”_ Sam commanded and you obeyed. He slipped his finger in your mouth and you sucked on it obediently. _“That’s a good girl. You like it when Bucky fucks you don’t you?”_ You answered him with a moan. Bucky slapped your ass hard and he was pounding you harder and harder. Your eyes were rolling and you sucked on Sam’s fingers hard. Bucky squeezed your ass as he came and then slapped your ass one more time. He pulled out and after a moment Sam removed his fingers from your mouth and you dropped your hips down. You all three laid on the bed trying to get your breathing under control.

 _“Ice cream?”_ Sam asked after a moment.

 _“Chunky monkey.”_ Bucky answered and you all laughed.


End file.
